Marcas
by Janao q
Summary: Mello quer fazer parte da vida de Near Yaoi MxN. Pô, eu só escrevo sobre isso, você já deviam saber o.ó


A SPK

_**Maldita formatação do .**_

_**Ah, oi 8D**_

_**Então, chegamos aqui, vamos pro disclaimer, mas todos vocês já devem saber que nada me pertence. Nada, nem música, nem Death Note, nem personagens nem letra.**_

_**NA-DA.**_

_**Fanfic yaoi MelloxNear, porque eu não agüento não escrever sobre eles :D**_

_**E eu quero ir logo fazer um sorvete, então vou pôr a fic e me mandar :B**_

Marcas

A SPK. O loiro entrou no prédio decidido.

**If I had to **

**I would put myself right beside you **

_Se eu tivesse que  
Poder me colocar bem ao seu lado_

Mello sabia muito bem o que queria, sabia o que faria para conseguir.

**So let me ask **

_Então me deixe lhe perguntar_

Queria fazer com que ele fosse permanente na vida de apenas uma pessoa.

**Would you like that? **

**Would you like that? **

_Você gostaria disso?_

_Você gostaria disso?_

Near.

**And I don't mind **

**If you say this love is the last time**

_E eu não ligo  
Se você diz que o amor é a última coisa_

Amor? Talvez. Mello não queria pensar nisso. Apenas beijou-o, com força e vitalidade.

**So now I'll ask **

_Então agora vou perguntar_

Near se sentia sufocado e ainda não entendia. O período de inocência havia passado, mas ele realmente acreditava que Mello o odiava.

**Do you like that? **

**Do you like that? **

_Você gosta disso?  
Você gosta disso?_

Mas ele gostava.

**No**

_Não _

Por mais que tentasse dizer que não.

**Something's getting in the way **

**Something's just about to break **

_Algo está indo embora  
Algo está prestes a explodir_

Mello sabia de seu curto tempo vivo. Prometeu a si mesmo aproveitá-lo para finalizar o que desejava desde o tempo da Wammy's.

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane **

_Tentarei achar meu lugar no diário de Jane_

Achar seu lugar na vida de Near, não só como rival.

**So tell me how it should be**

_Então me diga como poderá ser___

Mas como seu dono.

**Try to find out what makes you tick **

_Tento achar uma saída que te faz irritar_

Desde pequeno, tentando arrancar emoções.

**As I lie down **

**Sore and sick**

_Então eu me deixo  
Dolorido e doente_

Apenas se prejudicando, cada vez mais.

**Do you like that? **

**Do you like that? **

_Você gosta disso?  
Você gosta disso?_

E Near ainda impassível. Mello se perguntava se Near tinha algum prazer em vê-lo frustrado.

**There's a fine line between love and hate **

**And I don't mind **

_Existe uma linha fina entre amor e ódio_

_E eu não me importo_

Mas naquele momento Near não estava mais impassível. Após momentos de surpresa, Near se mostrou disposto a abrir uma passagem em sua cúpula.

**Just let me say that I like that **

**I like that **

_Só deixe-me dizer que eu gosto disso_

_Eu gosto disso_

E Mello sorria por dentro, enquanto a intensidade do beijo passava a esquentar os rapazes. Força, sensualidade, ambos se deliciando com o que o outro passava.

**Something's getting in the way **

**Something's just about to break **

_Algo está indo embora  
Algo está prestes a explodir_

E Mello aproveitava seus poucos momentos ainda vivo.

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane **

_Vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane_

Se pondo em seu lugar na vida de Near.

**As I burn another page **

**As I look the other way **

_Então queimo outra página  
Então procuro outro jeito_

Marcando Near para sempre, queimando-o por dentro, mostrando o que era capaz.

**I'm still trying to find my place in the diary of Jane **

_Ainda estou tentando achar meu lugar no diário de Jane_

Achou seu lugar.

**So tell me how it should be**

_Então me diga como poderá ser___

E apenas se levantou e foi embora, ao sussurrar: "Você é meu, Nate River."

**Desperate, I will crawl **

**Waiting for so long **

_Desesperado, vou rastejar  
Esperando por muito tempo_

40 segundos eram o que restavam. Apenas isso. Mello não pôde deixar de lembrar que se impôs como dono de Near.

**No love, there is no love **

_Sem amor, não há amor_

Ele morria por Near, certo? Mas não o amava.

**Die for anyone **

_Morrer por qualquer um_

Morreria por qualquer um.

**What have I become? **

_No que eu me tornei?_

Estaria se enganando se tentasse se convencer disso. E sabia.

**Something's getting in the way **

**Something's just about to break **

_Algo está indo embora  
Algo está prestes a explodir_

Apenas 10 segundos. Near sabia exatamente o tempo que restava a Mello. Ele sentia.

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane **

_Vou tentar achar meu lugar no diário de Jane_

Mello havia marcado sua vida.

5 segundos.

**As I burn another page **

**As I look the other way **

_Então queimo outra página  
Então procuro outro jeito_

O queimado por dentro.

2 segundos.

**I'm still trying to find my place **

**In the diary of Jane**

_Ainda tento encontrar o meu lugar  
No diário de Jane_

"Eu fui seu, Mihael Keehl."

Zero.

Porque MelloxNear é lindo demais 8D

_**Sério, ouvi essa música, pensei em MxN. Foi automático. O plot veio depois :3**_

Ainda mais com o verso "There is a fine line between love and hate".

_**Oks, 'gradicida, como sempre, à beta Luzão :D**_

_**Ela é fodona demais, falaê :3**_

_**Fui o/**_


End file.
